


Duty & Decency

by ToBebbanburg



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I mean you give me one P&P quote, a wee bit of hurt/comfort, aelswith needs her smelling salts, and I will run with it, full on regency period drama, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBebbanburg/pseuds/ToBebbanburg
Summary: A single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife, but unfortunately Aethelred is that single man and Aethelflaed is the poor woman he has set his sights on. She only contemplates marrying him to help save her family from ruin as her ailing father grows more ill each year, but she had not counted on Aldhelm making her question whether her duty to her family is worth sacrificing her happiness for.
Relationships: Aethelflaed Lady of Mercia/Aldhelm (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Last Kingdom Fanfic Fest





	Duty & Decency

**Author's Note:**

> Part of TLKFFF2020 on tumblr, written for the prompt: Aethelflaed/Aldhelm, “you have bewitched me, body and soul.” I love this pairing and I love Pride and Prejudice SO. Here we are.  
> I want you all to know that Regency era Aldhelm still has his bowl cut.

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. At least, that’s what Aethelflaed’s mother told her with great excitement when her friend Mildrith came calling with news that Aegelsburg Hall was now home to a dashing young gentleman by the name of Aethelred.

“He has £7000 a year I hear, and comes from such a well-to-do family. He’s of an age with you, Aethelflaed, Mildrith says.” Aelswith gushed to her children over supper that same evening.

“Many men are of an age with me, mother.” Aethelflaed said mildly. It was best not to encourage her mother in her flights of fancy. Aelswith gave her a stern look, then turned to her husband in hopes of a more obliging conversation partner.

“Did you hear that my dear? £7000. A year! He could be the saving of us.”

“He could.” Alfred absently agreed, and took a sip of his soup. Alfred was an ill man, often plagued by sharp pains in his stomach, and he weakened by the year. He was certain he had many good years left in him still, but the sad truth was that his three daughters remained unmarried, and with his only son sworn to a life in the military there would be no one to provide for his women when he passed. Aelswith’s solution was to marry her oldest daughter off as quickly as possible to a man wealthy enough to save them from ruin. Aethelflaed was less than happy with this, a position her father shared, but she reluctantly agreed there was little else to be done.

“So you will go to him?” Aelswith urged her husband.

“Go to who?” he asked.

“Aethelred of course.” Aelswith rolled her eyes. “You must go and introduce yourself to him, so in turn he may be introduced to Aethelflaed.”

“Maybe there’ll be a ball.” Aethelgifu said with excitement, and Aelfthryth clapped her hands in joy at the thought. They were several years younger than Aethelflaed, and seemed to spend most of their days discussing either men, the next ball, or which men would be at the next ball. Their only brother, Edward, was currently based with the militia on the south coast, and the younger girls were currently counting down the days until he was due to return home, hopefully with several handsome brothers-in-arms in tow.

“Good heavens. A ball at Aegelsburg. Alfred, you simply must call in on Aethelred before such an event is announced! He must dance with Aethelflaed first, of course.”

“If he’s half as good a dancer as he is rich I should be very fortunate indeed.” Aethelflaed joked. She detested being paraded out in front of potential husbands, but she did so love to dance.

“Well there we go then! Aethelflaed wishes to dance, and you cannot deny the wishes of your own daughter, surely?” Aelswith said, her food growing cold as it lay forgotten.

Alfred sighed. His wife had the truth of it- Aethelflaed was by far her father’s favourite daughter, and he found it hard to deny her anything.

“Very well. I shall call this afternoon. Will that satisfy you?”

“Oh it will. Thank you my dear.” Aelswith smiled, then turned to her younger daughters. “Mildrith says that Aethelred has another young man with him, and although he is not worth nearly as much he would still make a suitable match for one of you two.”

Aethelgifu and Aelfthryth exchanged thrilled glances as Alfred rolled his eyes. Aethelflaed made the mistake of catching his eye and had to quickly take a spoonful of soup to smother her laugh.

****

Aethelgifu's guess proved to be correct, and within a week of Aethelred’s arrival a grand ball was planned to be held at Aegelsburg Hall. Aethelgifu and Aelfthryth spent the whole day before the ball in a state of mild panic (aided by their mother) as they swapped bonnets and ribbons, throwing fits as they declared every dress they owned unfit for such an occasion. For the most part Aethelflaed avoided them, as she wanted no part of their nonsense, but as the evening drew nearer she found herself eagerly anticipating the ball.

The family arrived right on time, Aelswith insisting Aethelflaed be the first to step out from the carriage in case Aethelred would be waiting outside. He was not, but a smart footman politely escorted them through to Aegelsburg’s ballroom. It was a magnificent room, decked out with ribbons and lights, though to Aelswith’s dismay already rather full of people.

“How rude, they must have arrived early.” She hissed to Alfred, then plastered a smile on her face as she caught sight of Mildrith. “Mildrith, my dear, you look positively radiant.” She greeted her friend warmly with a hug, though her eyes glared at her husband as she did so.

“I suppose I must introduce you to Aethelred.” Alfred said with a hint of regret in his voice. “He is a charming man, I suppose, though I feel no match for your wits, Aethelflaed.”

“As long as he’s light on his feet I’m sure I can stand it.” Aethelflaed said with a smile, taking her father’s arm as he threaded his way through the crowd.

The dancing had not yet started, so it was easy to find Aethelred. He was indeed a handsome man, Aethelflaed thought, with curling hair and a smile on his lips. He stopped his conversation when Alfred approached, turning to greet him warmly.

“Alfred, how wonderful that you and your family could make it tonight.” he had a polite manner to him, and cut a fine figure in his jacket and embroidered waistcoat. Aethelflaed's heart sped up, and she very much hoped he would ask her to dance.

“We are very thankful that you have hosted such a ball, and so soon. My wife would like to thank you personally herself later, I’m sure.” Alfred replied, then presented Aethelflaed. “If I may introduce you to my eldest daughter, Aethelflaed.”

Aethelflaed smiled, and gave a quick curtsy, feeling a flush form on her cheeks as Aethelred appraised her. He appeared to like what he saw as he smiled as he bowed to her, never breaking eye contact with her even as he ducked his head. He straightened, then gestured to the man he had been talking to when they had arrived.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Aethelflaed. And I would be remiss if I did not introduce you both to Aldhelm, my closest friend and constant companion these last years.”

“A pleasure.” Aldhelm inclined his head. He was handsome as well, Aethelflaed supposed, but did not share the same spark that Aethelred did. He was dressed in a similar fashion, though while Aethelred was all bright colours Aldhelm's own clothes were much more subdued in tone. He did not look her over as Aethelred had, but rather his eyes remained on her face as they were introduced.

“If I might be so bold, I find myself without a dance partner to open the night with. Would you do me the honour of these first two dances?” Aethelred offered his hand out to Aethelflaed, and trying desperately to stop her blush she took it.

“I would be delighted.” She smiled as he led her onto the dance floor. She caught sight of her mother, who was positively beaming at the sight of Aethelflaed opening the ball, and she looked up at Aethelred expectantly as the violins started to play.

Aethelred proved to be a wonderful dancer, though as her father had warned her the conversation was not to her tastes. She found her opinion of the man drastically changing throughout the course of the dance, and thought bitterly that one should never judge a book by its cover.

“How are you finding Wessex?” she asked him politely as they twirled around the hall.

“It is tolerable.” He replied. “Though I much prefer the city to the country.”

“You shall have to come on a walk with me sometime so I can change your mind, there are so many wonderful routes through the countryside.”

“I despise walking.” He said bluntly, which put Aethelflaed at rather a loss.

“Aegelsburg is beautiful.” She tried. “I had never hoped that I may see inside it some day.”

“It’s rather draughty.” Aethelred sighed. “And the library is needlessly large.”

She struggled to carry any conversation with him after that, and arrived at the conclusion that while he most certainly looked like an agreeable match based on appearance and dancing alone, he was as different to her in terms of personality as could be. He bragged about his wealth, his connections, and enquired after the opportunities to hunt in the area, but did not seem interested in any of her responses. He praised her lightness on her feet as they parted, but those were the only positive words he had spoken to her during their dances.

Aethelflaed decided to sit the next two dances out, due to the frustratingly usual problem of too many women and not enough men. She was invited to dance the next two songs with Aethelred’s friend, Aldhelm, who proved to be as an adept dancer as Aethelred and thankfully a more well-matched conversation partner. He complemented her skills as a dancer, the welcoming nature of the town, and the beautiful countryside that he hoped to explore.

“I dare say, you are much more agreeable than your friend.” She confided to him as he offered her a drink after the music had ended.

“Aethelred is agreeable enough.” He replied. “The trick is to talk to him as little as possible.”

Aethelflaed couldn’t stop an unladylike snort, and hurriedly covered her mouth with her hand.

“I assume you persuaded him to move to the country to save the good people of Mercia from his wits.” She joked.

“I made a mistake there I’m afraid: his wits are still there in a box I forgot to bring with us.” Aldhelm said in a serious tone, though his eyes were creased with laughter.

Aethelflaed laughed aloud at that, which caught the attention of her mother. Aelswith narrowed her eyes at her daughter and made her way over.

“Are you so tired of dancing already, Aethelflaed? But you have only danced with Aethelred once.” Aelswith chastised her, seemingly not caring that Aldhelm was stood right beside her.

“I was thirsty, mother, and besides: Aldhelm here is providing the most stimulating conversation I’ve had all evening.” Aethelflaed said. Aelswith looked Aldhelm up and down.

“You are Aethelred’s friend, are you not?” she asked him. He nodded. “Good. Well do tell him that it will not do to leave my daughter without a partner for much longer- she deserves more than one set of dances.”

“Of course.” Aldhelm bobbed his head to her, and Aelswith swept away.

“Please don’t.” Aethelflaed urged him as soon as her mother was out of earshot. “I cannot abide being bored whilst dancing.”

“Would you care for another set with me, in that case? Or have I opened myself up to insult?” Aldhelm offered. Aethelflaed pretended to consider.

“I am not quite bored of you yet.” She said with a smile, and took his arm.

****

Aethelflaed was more than surprised when a week later a letter was delivered from Aethelred, requesting that she join him for tea that very afternoon. Her mother, naturally, was delighted.

“I knew, I knew as soon as I saw you two dancing together. He’s absolutely smitten with you. Oh, clever girl for spending all evening talking to that friend of his- you must have made him jealous.” Aelswith beamed as Aethelflaed read the letter for herself. She found it hard to believe that Aethelred would choose to spend more time in her company: perhaps his wits truly had been left behind in Mercia.

“And he says he’ll send a carriage for you. How wonderful! What a gentleman. Aethelflaed, dearest, do try and keep a civil tongue in your head when you talk to him. We don’t want to dissuade him from any thoughts of marriage.”

“I’ll marry him if she won’t.” Aethelgifu said, reaching over the table to steal a biscuit off Aelfthryth’s plate.

“You will do no such thing.” Aelswith reproached her. “A younger sister married before the eldest? I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“I’ll still marry before Aelfthryth.” Aethelgifu muttered. Aelfthryth pouted, and smacked her sister square in the arm.

Aethelflaed ignored them both. She had rather been hoping that Aethelred hadn’t given her another thought: as much as she knew such a match would save her family from potential ruin, she was struggling to see how she could ever be happily married to the man. It might not be so bad, she thought. She would be near enough to visit her family, and surely Aethelred would leave her to her own devices to read and walk and do as she pleased? In all her years, she had never fallen in love, so perhaps this would be the best outcome she could hope for.

“I’ll walk.” She announced suddenly, over the squabbles of her sisters. If Aethelred had intentions to marry her, it was best he knew now what sort of woman she was. She would not actively dissuade him from the notion- she felt too much duty to her family for that- but she would not change her ways nor her personality to suit him.

“There’s no need, dear, Aethelred is sending a carriage. Did you not hear?” her mother seemed shocked.

“I did. And I would walk.” Aethelflaed was determined.

“It’s going to rain.” Aelfthryth said ominously, gazing out of the window in what she clearly hoped was a theatrical manner. All it achieved was Aethelgifu seizing the opportunity to steal another biscuit.

“The rain will hold.” Aethelflaed said. The clouds in the sky were few and far between and besides, she had never minded a light drizzle. She often found it refreshing on warm days such as this one.

“Oh!” Aelswith suddenly had a thought and clutched at the cross she wore around her throat. “Oh, but if it were to rain, it may be expected that you develop a cold, in which case you must certainly stay at Aegelsburg overnight until you are well again.”

“I think I will leave, now.” Aethelflaed stood up, purposefully ignoring her mother’s flight of fancy.

The walk to Aegelsburg should only take her an hour, and though her mother’s hope of her catching a cold was a ridiculous one she made sure to take a book with her just in case. One should never be far from a book in case of emergency, she often thought, and she didn’t trust Aethelred to have any sort of a decent library.

She walked and walked, skipping over streams and climbing over fences. Aelfthryth’s warning of rain never came to pass, and Aethelflaed enjoyed the feeling of the sun warming her skin as she walked. Aegelsburg Hall was visible from a good mile away, and she found herself appreciating the magnificent building. It was a beautiful house, she had to admit, and large enough that should she marry Aethelred and find him disagreeable they would be able to easily avoid each other. And oh, what a ballroom it had. Marrying Aethelred would almost be worth it for the chance to throw such wonderful dances whenever she felt like it.

She finally arrived at Aegelsburg, and quickly checked her reflection in one of the many polished windows. She was a little red in the face, but she hoped it would come off as a feminine blush. She had rather talked herself up on the walk over into accepting a life of marriage to Aethelred, and was more than prepared to hope that his manner at the ball had simply been awkwardness at being surrounded by so many new people. She was not in the habit of succumbing to prejudice: she would give him another chance.

A footman graciously ushered her into the building, and she realised with a sinking feeling that she had trod mud into the fine house. She whispered an apology to the footman, who thankfully smiled and told her he had cleaned up much worse. He offered her a clothes brush to remove the worst of the mud from the hem of her dress, and she gratefully took the chance to clean herself up a little. As she was led to the parlour where they would be taking tea, she summoned a smile to her face and resolved to find some common ground between Aethelred and herself.

Aethelred was seated when she was announced, but stood up when she entered the room in order to offer her a formal yet shallow bow.

“Aethelflaed. It is a delight to see you again. I trust your journey was comfortable?” his smile, just as before was charming, and for a moment Aethelflaed thought that her initial assessment of him as a bore had been unfair.

“It was, thank you, although I admit I decided to walk rather than take the carriage you so kindly offered.” She said, returning his bow with a curtsy of her own.

“You walked here?” Aethelred asked her as he looked her up and down, taking in her muddied dress and boots with a slight curl to his lip. “You’re so... determined.” He settled on, forcing a smile onto his face.

“I enjoy walking.” Aethelflaed replied. “I find it helps to clear the mind of ill thoughts.”

“And yet taking the carriage I had arranged for you would have kept your dress clear of mud.” He delivered the barb with a smile, and Aethelflaed was uncertain how to respond. “Shall we sit?” Aethelred said smoothly, not waiting for Aethelflaed’s reply before sitting back down at the table.

Tea was served, and for an excruciating half hour Aethelflaed sat and listened as Aethelred bored her with tales of his recent hunts, and his friends and acquaintances back in the city. He would barely let her get a word in edge-ways, and when she did manage to voice an opinion or offer a new topic of conversation he dismissed it with a patronising smile. Women, Aethelred was of the opinion, should rather be seen and not heard. They should sing and play music and embroider, and they should not traipse through muddy fields and take an interest in politics. He didn’t tell her as such directly, of course, he had too much false charm for that, but his views were evident in his words, and Aethelflaed began to tolerate him less and less.

Her salvation ultimately came in the form of Aldhelm, who entered the parlour just as Aethelred was explaining his opinion on the season’s new fashion in tailored overcoats.

“Ah, Aldhelm. You look just as dishevelled as our guest here. Were you also out walking in the marsh?” Aethelred looked at his friend in much the same way he had appraised Aethelflaed when she had arrived.

“Riding, actually.” Aldhelm corrected politely, then gave a short bow to Aethelflaed. Though not nearly as muddy as the hem of her own dress was, Aldhelm’s light coloured trousers were spattered with mud up to his knees. His face was slightly flushed from the chill air and his hair was in desperate need of a comb, but he still presented a much more pleasant appearance than that of Aethelred, whose well groomed neatness was ruined by the expressions he pulled.

“It is a pleasure to see you here, Aethelflaed. I trust you enjoyed your walk over? I must say, I’ve found there is some remarkable scenery between here and Wintanceaster that can only truly be appreciated on foot.” Aldhelm had managed to say more of interest in less than a minute than Aethelred had in the last half hour.

“I have often thought the same.” Aethelflaed said with a smile. “Have you had the chance to walk around the northernmost reservoir yet? There are some truly beautiful views to be had.”

“I have not, but I shall have to plan an outing.”

Aldhelm was everything his friend wasn’t. He was polite, attentive, and didn’t look at Aethelflaed like he was personally insulted that she was more than an empty, pretty face.

“Yes yes yes, fields and mud and hills, all very boring.” Aethelred sighed. “Next thing I know you’ll be discussing your favourite books or other such drivel.”

“I take it you do not enjoy reading?” Aethelflaed asked innocently, taking a small pleasure in how Aldhelm tried to hide a smile.

“No I do not.” Aethelred said sourly. “And quite frankly, I do not think it a fitting pursuit for a young woman. Surely your time would be better spent sewing, or learning to play an instrument.”

“My time would be better spent elsewhere.” Aethelflaed said honestly, standing up. She had stayed long enough to satisfy her mother, and more than long enough to satisfy herself that Aethelred was just as shallow as she had first assessed. How Aldhelm was friends with him she could not fathom.

“Yes, I suppose you must leave now if you intend to walk back home. Do try not to fall in a ditch, won’t you?” Aethelred dismissed her. As she left the room, something made Aethelflaed pause as the door closed behind her.

“Are you certain she’s the most eligible girl in the area? We should move to another county if that is the case. Did you see the mud on her? She looked more like a farmer’s daughter than a well-born woman.” She heard Aethelred ask, and fury built up in her heart. She had half a mind to storm back into the room and tell Aethelred exactly what she thought of him when Aldhelm replied, and she held her breath to listen to his words.

“I do not understand why you do not like her. She is bright, and clever, and by far the fairest girl I have seen in a while.” He said.

“I do not wish my wife to be bright, I wish her to be dutiful.” Aethelred snapped.

Aldhelm seemed to have no response to that, and a moment later the door to the parlour opened and he emerged. He did not seem surprised to see her there, or if he did he hid it well.

“Why are you friends with him?” Aethelflaed asked immediately, then startled as he took her by the elbow and steered her to the front door.

“Why would you walk for miles to take tea with a man who holds little respect for you?” he countered. “I will answer your question, if you wish, but I would answer it elsewhere.” His voice was quiet, and he let go of her arm. She studied him: he seemed sincere enough, so she nodded, and allowed him to escort her back through the grounds.

As they walked, Aldhelm told her all about how he had become tied with Aethelred. Aldhelm’s father had died when he was just a boy, and in a gesture of goodwill Aethelred’s father had taken him in. He had grown up with Aethelred, and they had been friends as boys, but as they had grown older they had become vastly different men. Aethelred developed a taste for gambling and scandal, and in an effort to force his son to change his ways his father had exiled him to his country estate, to learn how to manage the land and live a life away from the temptations of the city.

Rather unfortunately, Aethelred’s father had seen fit to provide his son with a single stipulation: he would only be allowed to move back to the city once he had proved himself a changed man and taken a sensible wife. Aethelred’s interest in her despite their seemingly differing values suddenly made sense, and though she was nowhere near as self-centred as her sisters she found her pride to be somewhat wounded. She mentally scolded herself: she was only contemplating marrying Aethelred for the opportunity he posed to save her family. They both needed the other, it seemed.

“May I ask why you are entertaining Aethelred’s… advances?” Aldhelm asked her once he had finished his own story.

They were a good way back to Wintanceaster by now, and the skies were darkening at a worrying pace. Aethelflaed thought she felt the first drop of rain as she told her own tale to Aldhelm, relaying the difficulties her father faced with his illness and how she and her sisters would be left virtually penniless after his death. Aldhelm listened in silence, letting her vent her frustrations in a way she had never been free to do before.

“And my sisters.” Aethelflaed said with a sigh. “They don’t seem to realise how serious the situation is! If anything were to happen to father, anything at all, we’d be turned out in an instant. Edward’s place is with the military now, and we cannot expect him to provide for us when he will have his own family in the future.”

“So you must marry Aethelred.” Aldhelm said, and Aethelflaed detected a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Or some equally wealthy man.” Aethelflaed said lightly. “It is a shame Aethelgifu is not the elder of us: she thinks of nothing but men, and though she is partial to a man in uniform she would take to Aethelred in an instant. I think he would enjoy her empty little head. But she is still only barely out in society, and unfortunately I have been out rather a while.”

“You talk of being out rather a while as if you are about to expire soon.” Aldhelm teased her.

“Aren’t I?”

“Far from it.” Aldhelm said softly.

Their walk had slowed, and for a moment it seemed as if he were about to say something else, but the heavens chose that moment to open and the rain that had been promised all day finally fell. Aethelflaed stood there in shock as the torrential downpour suddenly enveloped them, then laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of their situation. They were both soaked through in an instant, and without a word passing between them they raced for the distant shelter of Wintanceaster.

They could not run all the way back, as there was still a good mile to travel, but thankfully the rain soon passed as quickly as it had arrived leaving behind muddy fields and puddled paths.

“You shall have to come in and dry off.” Aethelflaed told Aldhelm as they reached the boundaries of her estate. “I shan’t have you catching a chill on account of escorting me home. Just… do try not to talk to mother too much.”

****

Despite Aethelflaed’s warnings there was no stopping Aelswith from fussing over Aldhelm, and Aethelflaed watched in bemusement as her mother scurried about ordering the servants to draw a bath and fetch some of Edward’s old clothes out. Aelswith lavished attention on him, settling him in the best chair in the parlour and insisting he stay for supper. Aethelflaed was less impressed by how her mother also insisted Aethelgifu brush her hair and change into a more flattering dress, and she cared even less for the way Aelswith tried to send her and Aelfthryth on a trip into the village to buy more bread in a blatant attempt to leave Aethelgifu alone with Aldhelm.

“I’ve walked for miles! I’m still barely dry!” Aethelflaed protested.

“The sun is out now, dear, it will warm you up marvellously. And it’s your own fault for being so silly as to not take the carriage.”

“It does not take two of us to buy bread.” Aethelflaed pointed out.

“I could go, if you’d prefer, seeing as you’ve been so kind as to invite me to supper.” Aldhelm offered. Aelswith’s smile grew.

“Oh, how charming of you. Yes, that would be wonderful. Take Aethelgifu with you, if you will, she’s grown ever so pale sitting indoors all day, and the sun will do her good. She’s been practising her needlework, you know, and is remarkably accomplished.”

If Aldhelm disagreed with having to take Aethelgifu along with him he did not show it, and he gracefully took his leave with Aethelgifu in tow.

“This won’t work.” Aethelflaed told her mother sternly as Aelfthryth pouted in the corner at being overlooked in favour of her sister. “Aethelgifu is far too silly and immature for Aldhelm.”

“But she is more than fair enough to make up for that.” Aelswith said with pride. “And you shouldn’t worry yourself over her anyway: you should focus on making Aethelred fall in love with you.”

“What if I don’t want Aethelred to fall in love with me? He’s vain, and petty, and we struggle to find anything to talk about.” Aethelflaed felt her temper flare up.

“If Aethelred doesn’t fall in love with you, we will have lost our greatest chance for salvation upon the event of your father’s passing, and all because you are too proud to consider marrying a man who doesn’t meet your expectations. No-” Aelswith held up a hand as Aethelflaed tried to interject. “I’ll hear no more from you. For 20 years we have looked after you, and given in to your unladylike whims, and all I ask in return is that you think with your head. If you don’t like Aethelred then there are ways to live with that. You may avoid him once you are married, if you like, and if God is willing you may even grow to love him. But I will have no more nonsense from you, and you will not interfere with my plans for Aethelgifu.”

Aethelflaed often found it all too easy to forget that behind her chatter of marriage and dances and nonsense her mother could be a shrewd, hard woman. She was a stark contrast to Alfred, who though reserved and logical in manner was a man ruled by love for his family and his home. Perhaps Aelswith was right- if she and Alfred had come to love each other over the years, maybe the same could be true for her and Aethelred. It was not impossible for men to change, after all.

Aethelflaed said none of this to her mother though, settling instead for scowling and turning her attention to drying her waterlogged book by the fire. She stayed there on the floor, gently teasing the pages apart one by one until Aldhelm and Aethelgifu returned. She tried very hard to ignore how pleased she felt that Aethelgifu looked extremely put out.

“Not one compliment. He didn’t comment on my hair, or my dress, or the way I recited poetry.” Aethelgifu hissed in displeasure to her mother when Aldhelm disappeared to deliver the bread to the kitchen.

“Aelfthryth? Go and brush your hair. And put the crimson ribbons in.” Aelswith told her other daughter even as she patted Aethelgifu’s back in consolation.

“He was boring anyway. And so plain to look at! And he’s only worth a mere £1000 a year.” Aethelgifu complained. Aethelflaed despaired of her family, and was so wrapped up in her own troubles and annoyance that she could barely bring herself to enjoy the meal with Aldhelm. She was almost thankful he declined all offers to stay for brandy and cards after supper- she wanted the comfort of her bed, and she wanted to read in peace and lose herself in another world where she didn’t have to face marriage to a man she disliked.

“You should come for lunch sometime.” Aelswith beamed as Aldhelm stood on the doorstep, ready to depart.

“I would enjoy that.” He answered politely, though he smiled at Aethelflaed as he said it. Aethelflaed was too lost in her own mind to smile back, and did not even notice how Aldhelm’s own smile faltered as a result.

“That’s settled then!” Aelswith clapped her hands, oblivious to what had passed. “And do make certain to bring Aethelred too, we shall have to thank him properly for holding such a marvellous ball.”

“Of course.” Aldhelm bowed and bid them farewell, disappearing into the night. Aethelflaed retired to her room without wishing her family goodnight, and wrapped herself tightly in her blankets as if they could somehow protect her from the awful choice she was going to have to make.

****

True to his word, Aldhelm returned for lunch that same weekend, bringing Aethelred with him. Aelswith was delighted, and Aethelred thrived in an environment where he had people to listen intently to every piece of drivel that fell from his lips. Alfred was less than taken with him, and spent most of the meal talking to Aldhelm about politics and international affairs. Every time Aethelflaed tried to join in their conversation, her mother would cut in with a question or comment that would pull her back into talking to Aethelred.

Aethelred made no snide comments about her when in the company of others, and instead complimented her on every little superficial thing he could think of. Aethelflaed had never realised how little she wanted to hear a man tell her how he admired her dexterous fingers, or how admirable her skills at stirring tea were. The only joy she took from the occasion was how Aldhelm showed no interest in either of her younger sisters at all, and valiantly changed the subject every time he could tell Aethelflaed was beginning to get frustrated by Aethelred.

It was a great injustice that Aethelred was the one with the money to save them whilst Aldhelm did not, Aethelflaed thought viciously after the men had departed. Why good men should have so little whilst the worst men prospered was intolerable, and what was worst still was the way she and her mother and sisters would be thrown out of their home when her father eventually died. Why society should see fit to always have women at the mercy of men was beyond her. Especially men like Aethelred.

At Aelswith’s insistence, both men were to return to Wintanceaster the next weekend for lunch again. It was to be a joyous occasion: Edward and his wife were passing through Wessex on their way north with the militia, and everyone was looking forward to catching up with him.

Edward arrived bright and early on the Saturday morning, with Ecgwynn his wife surprising them all with the news that she was to be expecting a child. For a glorious morning Aethelflaed forgot her own worries, and chattered with the pair as if nothing else mattered.

Everything changed, however, when Aldhelm showed up unannounced. He was shown into the parlour where he respectfully nodded to them all in greeting, though he remained standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“Forgive the intrusion, but I would speak with Aethelflaed. Alone.” Aldhelm’s eyes were wild, and his voice was rough.

“He must have a message from Aethelred.” Aelswith whispered to Aethelflaed as she stood up and shooed the others out of the room. “It’s the most marvellous news-” she started to tell Ecgwynn before the door closed and her voice became a murmur.

Once they were alone, Aldhelm seemed to falter.

“Whatever’s the matter? You look like you must have run here.” Aethelflaed said in astonishment.

“Forgive me, but I could not wait any longer. Aethelred plans to propose, and soon, and if you are as unwilling to receive his proposal as I suspect you are then I beg you, hear me out.”

Aethelflaed was stunned. She knew Aethelred was only interested in her as she provided his means to return home to the city, but she had not expected any proposal to come so soon. Aldhelm took her silence as a sign to continue.

“I cannot save your family falling into ruin should your father’s illness take him. I know that, but what I can do is protect you, Aethelflaed, from it. I would care for you and make you the happiest woman alive if you would let me. You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love you.”

“I-“ for once Aethelflaed struggled for words. Her heart wanted to sing, wanted her to accept Aldhelm’s proposal, but her mind would not let her forget her duty to her family. She looked at Aldhelm and saw a happy future, but a future in which her family faced certain ruin. She realised she was crying, and angrily wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“I would marry you in a heartbeat.” She told Aldhelm, and had to pause in order to sniff. “But I cannot. It pains me no end to say it but I cannot. Please, do not try to dissuade me from this. It will only hurt the both of us.”

Aldhelm’s face tightened, and he visibly swallowed.

“Very well.” He said, his voice close to breaking. “I will take my leave, and hope that Aethelred will one day grow to be the man you deserve.” His jaw was twitching, and though he quickly turned away from her she could not miss the terrible sadness in his eyes. He left without a backwards glance, and Aethelflaed gave into her tears. She cried into one of the couch’s pillows until her mother softly crept into the room.

“Good heavens, what did he say to you?” Aelswith tenderly stroked Aethelflaed’s hair, and for a moment Aethelflaed allowed herself to enjoy the rare motherly gesture.

“Aethelred is due to propose.” She mumbled into the pillow.

“What was that? I know you’re upset, dearest, but that’s no excuse to mutter.”

Aethelflaed forced herself upright.

“Aethelred is due to propose.” She repeated, and Aelswith’s face broke into a smile.

“Oh how marvellous. Of course, I knew this would happen all along. When, do you suppose? Soon I bet. Oh, we shall be saved! Girls! Come in her! We shall soon have cause for celebration.” Her mother seemed to completely forget that Aethelflaed was still struggling to stop her sobs as she was swept up in her own excitement.

“My daughter, married at long last, and to a man of such standing! Oh I must tel Mildrith.” Aelswith looked in danger of needing her smelling salts, and Aethelflaed could suddenly no longer bear it.

“I feel rather faint.” She said. “I think I shall lie down.”

“Yes, yes, of course, you must be well rested for when Aethelred comes around. Will it be today do you think? Tomorrow?”

“I don’t know.” Aethelflaed said miserably.

She pushed past her mother and her siblings who had all congregated in the doorway to the parlour and left the house. She didn't need to lie down in her stuffy bedroom, she needed fresh air. She walked until her feet hurt, then she walked some more. She didn’t dare slow down lest she never start moving again, and all the while she told herself over and over that this was the right thing to do. It was for her family. She would sacrifice her own happiness a hundred times over if it meant security for her mother and sisters. They infuriated her no end, but she loved them, and could never leave them at the mercy of debtors and creditors.

It was dark when she finally returned home, and her family had all retired to their beds. The house felt so eerily silent without the chatter of Aelswith and the girls, or Edward and her father’s quiet talks. Aethelflaed was tired, and emotionally exhausted, and she had never felt more alone.

****

It was a struggle to pull herself out of bed the next morning to go to Church, and Aethelflaed even thought of retreating to her childhood and pretending to be ill, simply to avoid the overly long sermons of Father Beocca. It was only the thought of missing out on spending time with Edward and Ecgwynn that convinced her to rise and get dressed: she saw them so rarely, she would sorely regret it if she did not make the most of the opportunity.

She was so late to rise she missed breakfast entirely, and had to run after her family as they had departed for the church a few minutes before she had even made it downstairs. She caught up with them and walked in silence for a while as she caught her breath.

“You seem out of sorts, dear sister.” Edward remarked to her with a teasing smile.

“It is the world that is out of sorts.” Aethelflaed replied. She would have regretted not spending time with her brother, yes, but she was in no mood for jokes.

“You could use an escape perhaps.” Ecgwynn said, more gently than her husband. “If you would like, you would be more than welcome to accompany us on our journey north for a while. We plan to travel slowly, take in the countryside and great houses of Mercia while we still can.” She laid a hand over her belly for emphasis.

“I thank you, for your offer, but my place is here.” Aethelflaed said. Edward laughed.

“When did you turn so sombre?”

Aethelflaed said nothing, but gave her brother a look of such contempt that he himself turned sombre.

“Do not tease her.” Ecgwynn said softly, laying a hand on Edward’s arm. “We women suffer much and say little of it.”

She sent Aethelflaed an apologetic look as she steered Edward further up their little group to talk to his parents instead. She meant well, but this did leave Aethelflaed walking just behind Aethelgifu and Aelfthryth, who were even worse for her present mood.

“Did you hear, Aethelflaed?” Aethelgifu asked over her shoulder. “Aldhelm has left to return home. He worked out mother was planning to pair him with Aelfthryth and couldn’t get away fast enough.”

“That’s not true!” Aelfthryth cried, slapping her sister’s arm. Aethelflaed barely noticed.

“Aldhelm has gone?” she asked, though she knew she had not misheard.

“Oh dear, have you gone deaf?” Aethelgifu asked unkindly. “Can. You. Hear. Me. Now? Aldhelm has left for Mercia, leaving Aethelred all alone. Poor dear.”

“I shall not miss him.” Aelfthryth declared, though she still seemed rather put out. “He was a remarkably boring man who only ever talked to father about boring things.”

“And such a solemn face.” Aethelgifu giggled. “You’re lucky, Aethelflaed, that you shall soon have Aethelred. I can only dream of a man like him.”

Aethelflaed had had enough of their talk, and angrily pushed past them.

“Aldhelm is more than twice the man his friend is, by virtue of at least being able to hold his tongue when he knows his wit is not wanted. You could both perhaps learn from that.”

She walked with such a fury she overtook her parents, and Edward and Ecgwynn, and arrived at the Church well before them all. She sat on the end of the pew in silence, contemplating the large crucifix that hung above the altar. Christ had died for their sins, and dying was rather worse than marrying a man one did not like. She was dimly aware that she had begun crying again, and angrily blinked the tears away as her family arrived and crowded into the pew next to her. She was thankful that Edward took pains to sit between her and her sisters.

The sermon was long and tedious, as it always was, though her parents listened to Father Beocca preach as if it were the most entertaining novel. Aethelflaed drifted in and out as she struggled to pay attention, though as Beocca started to talk about familial duty she found she could not bear to listen any more. Duty to one’s family, Beocca told them, was one of the holiest things they could all hope to do in their lives. Aelswith nodded sagely at the words, but Aethelflaed’s chest hurt and she had to struggle out of the pew and hastily genuflect before fleeing the church.

She collapsed against the wall as the previous day’s events refused to be ignored any longer, and her grief was so strong that she could no longer stand. She sank down until she was sat on the ground, and she cried. She cried until she had no more tears left to spill, whereby she sat there and silently sobbed. She felt as though her heart was breaking in two, and she was powerless to stop it. It was then that the service finally ended and her family spilt out of the church, pausing to stop to catch up and swap stories with the rest of the parish.

It was her father who saw her first, his watchful gaze taking in her tear-stricken face and lifeless pose in an instant. He hastened over to her and pulled her unresisting body into an embrace, shielding her from the other church-goers.

“Aethelflaed! My dear, whatever has happened?” he asked.

Aethelflaed couldn’t find the words to speak, and allowed herself to be held by her father until her sobs finally subsided.

“I wish someone had warned me that doing the right thing would hurt so much.” She said after a while, her voice cracking in places.

Alfred studied her for a moment, then looked over his shoulder where the rest of their family stood waiting.

“Come. This is not the place.” He said gently, placing a hand under her elbow and coaxing her to stand.

Aethelflaed allowed herself to be led out of the churchyard and down the wooded path that led back to Wintanceaster, but rather than follow the path her father pulled her aside into an farmyard. He had to pause for breath as they stopped, his hand instinctively clutching his stomach where his pains were most concentrated, and Aethelflaed forgot her own grief for a moment to see to her father. He waved her away and with great difficulty straightened back upright.

“I’m fine. It is not myself I wish to worry about, but you. What has happened, my dear? You used to be so full of joy. Is it the prospect of Aethelred’s forthcoming proposal?”

Aethelflaed took a deep breath, preparing to put into words everything she had been feeling for the past few days. Her father’s question was honest, and she knew he would not reproach her for what she was about to say.

“Father, do not misunderstand me, for I know what a service I would be doing this family if I were to marry Aethelred, but I would sooner marry one of Steapa’s cows then tie myself to that man. I would not even wish him on my sisters.”

Alfred smiled weakly at that, and patted Aethelflaed’s hands.

“He must truly be a despicable man if you would not have even Aethelgifu marry him.” He sighed, and briefly looked out of the farmyard back to where their family were slowly walking past. “We will find some other way to provide for yourself and your sisters. I’m sure I have favours I can call in, and I would rather wound my own pride and reputation than force my daughter to marry a man she hates. It won’t be much, but it would be enough for you all to start a new, if meagre living for yourselves when I… when I am no longer with you.”

Aethelflaed could scarcely believe what she had heard. Alfred had not meant it lightly, but he had meant it. Her mother may disagree, but her father was offering her a second chance at a life she could actually enjoy.

“Thank you father.” Aethelflaed hugged him, mindful not to squeeze too tightly. “I will make you proud.” She promised. “I will find a way to provide for our family, and God help us but you should have many more years with us yet.”

“You make me proud daily.” Alfred smiled as Aethelflaed pulled away. “You have been such a dutiful daughter all these years- you should be allowed to choose your own destiny now. I trust you will choose wisely.”

“I will.” Aethelflaed said, a smile playing on her lips for the first time in days. “Oh, thank you.” She could not resist embracing her father again, such was the joy in her heart.

“Careful.” He warned her, but he appeared to be in no pain. They left the churchyard and rejoined their family, heading back to Wintanceaster to ready themselves for Sunday lunch with Aethelred.

****

Lunch with Aethelred was tolerable only with the knowledge that not only was Aethelflaed planning to turn down his proposal, but that she had her father’s explicit approval to do so. She talked mostly with Edward and Ecgwynn, her spirits quite restored, and she decided that perhaps it would be a wonderful escape to travel north with them for a while. Aethelred seemed perfectly content for her to ignore him, and he had a captive audience in her mother and younger sisters.

When the last dishes were cleared away, and her father had announced that he intended to retire to his study with Edward to talk over certain financial issues, Aethelred cleared his throat.

“Aethelflaed, if you would be so kind, I would speak with you.”

“Of course.” Aethelflaed replied with a smile she truly felt. “I would suggest we take a turn around the garden, but I know how you despise walking.”

“You shall have the parlour, of course. The rest of us will be more than content to remain here a while.” Aelswith stepped in smoothly, giving Aethelflaed a look of reproach. Ecgwynn squeezed Aethelflaed’s hand in comfort as she followed Aethelred into the parlour.

Aethelflaed closed the parlour door behind her and turned to regard Aethelred, who had chosen to stand in front of the window in order to make best use of his profile. She almost laughed: all his posturing and posing were for naught.

“I will not beat about the bush.” He said grandly. “I am aware we have our… differences, but we can both offer each other salvation. I therefore propose a marriage of convenience: if you vow to change your ways and act as a dutiful wife should, then when your father dies I will provide for your mother and sisters, should they remain unmarried.”

“And what will you do?” Aethelflaed asked with a politeness she did not feel. “If I am to change my ways, as you put it, what will you do in return?”

“Did I not just say?” Aethelred seemed genuinely perplexed. “I will provide for your family in the event of your father’s death. They can carry on living in this… hovel without any fear of being turned out.”

“But you will not change.” Aethelflaed stated. “You will continue to look down on me, on my family, on my town. You will be rude and vain and a displeasure to be around. I find myself thinking my family will be much better off in the poorhouse than living under your charity.”

“You- you are refusing me?” Aethelred was starting to turn red in the face.

“I believe I am, yes.” Aethelflaed said calmly. Aethelred was beginning to resemble a boiling kettle.

“Think about what you are doing!” he protested.

“Oh I have given this much thought. My only regret is that I entertained the notion of marrying you for much longer than I should have.”

“You will regret this.” Aethelred seethed.

Aethelflaed bit back a reply, and simply stepped away from the door, gesturing for Aethelred to leave. He floundered for a moment, seemingly on the verge of saying something else, but he thought better of it and stormed out of the room instead. Aethelflaed breathed a sigh of relief and sank onto the nearest chair. She was free. Free of her duty. She may have ruined her chance of happiness with Aldhelm, but should another man such as he come along she would not be so foolish as to let him go.

She barely had a moment to herself when the parlour door creaked open, and her mother tentatively came in.

“Do you have any news, dear?” Aelswith asked as she entered the room, her other daughters shadowing her.

“No.” Aethelflaed said simply.

“Did Aethelred have nothing of interest to say? No... proposition?” Her mother pushed.

“He proposed to me, yes, if that is what you are suggesting.” Aethelflaed said. Aelswith beamed.

“I knew it. I saw him leave here in a haste, no doubt eager to return home and tell all the news.”

“I do not see why he should be so eager to spread news of my rejection.” Aethelflaed said lightly. Aelswith’s face dropped.

“Rejection? But, that cannot be? You did not reject him, surely?”

Aethelflaed said nothing, and her mother wailed, throwing herself down onto her couch.

“Silly, foolish, selfish child.” She moaned. “Alfred!” She suddenly shouted, before returning to her sobs. Aethelgifu tentatively sat by her and patted her knee, while Aethelthryth glared at her. Ecgwynn, however, crossed the room to sweep Aethelflaed into a hug, which the other woman gratefully returned.

It took a minute of shouting for Alfred to appear at the door, Edward by his side.

“Whatever is the matter, my dear?” He asked, though the look he shared with Aethelflaed suggested that he knew exactly what had occurred.

“She has turned him down!” Aelswith howled. “Aethelflaed has turned down Aethelred’s proposal and now we are done for, every last one of us.” She sat up suddenly to look at her husband. “Tell her to change her mind. Tell her to accept his proposal, or I shall never speak to her again.”

“Very well.” Alfred turned to Aethelflaed, who was trying very hard not to laugh at her mother’s hysterics. “You heard your mother: if you do not marry Aethelred, she shall never speak to you again. But I add my own stipulation: if you marry him, then _I_ will never speak to you again.”

He nodded curtly at them all then left, Edward lingering for a moment to share a smile with Aethelflaed and his wife before he followed their father.

“Oh, what did I do to deserve such a husband? To deserve such a daughter? Have you both no decency?” Aelswith fanned herself violently, and Aethelgifu reached over to the low cabinet to retrieve her mother’s smelling salts. Aethelflaed felt sorry them, she truly did, but her father was a clever man. If he thought he could call in enough favours to keep them from ruin then he would do it. Her family may not be the happiest, but they would have each other, and they would be safe.

“Come.” Ecgwynn whispered to her. “I shall help you pack. The sooner we start our journey the more trivial this shall all seem, I promise.”

****

Mercia was beautiful, Aethelflaed decided, and just what she needed to take her mind off Aethelred and her family. Edward and Ecgwynn were perfect travel companions, and the three happily toured the countryside for a week, picnicking by lakes and wandering around the great houses and halls that dotted the land.

It was during one such visit of Saltwic Manor that Aethelflaed decided to wander on her own, leaving Edward and his wife to tour the house while she explored the gardens. It was a modest estate, smaller than Aegelsburg, but it was beautifully tended to and had a number of small walled gardens to walk around. Aethelflaed caught sight of a small lake in the distance and decided to walk towards it. It would be refreshing to dip her feet in the waters and cool off from the midday sun, and she set off at a pace, taken with her idea.

As she drew closer to the lake she noticed, with a start, that there was someone swimming in it. She paused, wondering if she should retreat and leave whoever it was in peace, but as her eyes focused and the man swam nearer she realised that it was Aldhelm.

Aldhelm. Her heart raced, and before she knew it she was running towards the lake, with the single-minded thought of apologising to him, of telling him that she had turned down Aethelred’s proposal. He noticed her as she ran, and swam towards the edge of the lake. She stopped running, for fear he was naked, but before she could turn away she realised with great relief that he was still mostly clothed. He had lost his shoes and his waistcoat, but was still in possession of his trousers and shirt, both of which clung to his body in a way that made her feel quite faint.

“Aethelflaed?” he asked in confusion as he tried to dab the lake water from his eyes. He shook himself, water droplets flying far enough to land of Aethelflaed’s face, and she relished the brief moment of coolness. “What are you doing here?

“I’m visiting with my brother and his wife.” Aethelflaed explained as she crossed the gap between them. “We’re touring Mercia but Aldhelm: I have rejected Aethelred’s proposal.”

“I know.” Aldhelm said with a sad smile.

“You know? But, why did you not return to Wessex, or write?” she asked, though she was not certain that he hadn’t. If he had written to her she would have missed his letter by virtue of being well away from home.

“I did not dare to allow myself to believe that your dismissal of Aethelred had anything to do with affection for me.” He said softly.

“It had everything to do with you. If I did not know you, if I had not come to care for you I would have been willing enough to sacrifice my happiness to marry Aethelred. But I should not have sacrificed your happiness along with mine.” Aethelflaed sat down on the grass. This was far too heavy a conversation to carry out whilst standing. Aldhelm sat down next to her, and she tried very hard not to look at the way his shirt was so wet it was almost translucent.

“I was a fool.” Aldhelm said. “If there was the slightest chance you returned my feelings I should have fought for it. I should have ridden for Wintanceaster as soon as I heard.”

“I am glad you did not- we would have missed each other had that been the case.” Aethelflaed smiled. “And I suppose I cannot fault you for your caution. It is refreshing to have a man not throw himself into a proposal whenever the whim takes him.”

Aldhelm laughed softly at that. He was far more handsome than Aethelred was, she assessed, and cursed herself for being so taken with Aethelred's looks when she had first met him.

“My father has called in some favours. It has cost him his dignity, and has only delayed the inevitable debt, but for now it is enough. Enough for you to court me, should you wish.” Aethelflaed said boldly. She had missed one chance of happiness with Aldhelm already. She would not allow herself to miss another.

“Nothing would please me more.” Aldhelm said honestly. There was something about the way he smiled that particularly endeared him to Aethelflaed. It was almost as if he did not often allow himself to show pleasure, meaning that when he did it was all the more special. He smiled a lot around her, she had noticed, and it pleased her greatly.

They stayed by the lake awhile, Aethelflaed taking her boots and socks off and wading in the shallow end whilst Aldhelm dried off under the sun. They talked about everything and nothing, about the rest of the tour Aethelflaed was planning with her brother, and how Aldhelm should join them for supper that evening. Saltwic belonged to an acquaintance of his, he explained, who was allowing him to stay a while. Aldhelm had not wanted to return to Aethelred’s father, but could not linger in Wessex, so Saltwic had been the perfect place.

Aethelflaed had a wonderful evening that night. Aldhelm got along wonderfully with both Edward and Ecgwynn, and they enjoyed his company almost as much as Aethelflaed did. They altered their plans so they would stay for another few days near Saltwic, and invited Aldhelm along on a picnic. When Aethelflaed went to bed that night she did so with a lighter heart than she could ever remember possessing.

It was pure cruelty, then, that misfortune should strike just the next morning, and it struck as quick as a bolt of lightning. It arrived in the form of a letter, a letter addressed to Aethelflaed and written in her father’s hand, and it’s contents so damning that she could not help the tears that sprung to her eyes.

“Whatever’s the matter?” Ecgwynn asked, concern clear in her voice. Aethelflaed quickly re-read the letter, her heart in her throat.

“It is Aethelgifu- she has run away from home, and appears to have sent a letter to mother and father from an inn in London. She… she is with Aethelred.” Aethelflaed choked on the last few words. “She will be ruined. Oh, foolish girl.”

“Perhaps it is not as bad as it seems?” Ecgwynn said hopefully.

“Whether they are living in sin or not does not matter. Aethelgifu is ruined.” Edward was sombre. “What is she to do? Does he intend to marry her?”

“She doesn’t say. Only that she will not be coming home, and it’s our parent’s fault for not treating her like the adult she claims to be.” Aethelflaed tossed the letter across the table to Edward in disgust. “This will hurt all of us- does she not care what she has done?”

“Aethelgifu has never cared for anyone but herself.” Edward said grimly as he scanned the letter.

“Whatever will happen?” Ecgwynn asked.

“I will write to father. If there’s anything I can do, I shall do it. And I fear you must return home, Aethelflaed, and see to it that our family does not somehow make matters worse.” Edward stood up from the table, letter in hand. He seemed determined in a way that Aethelflaed had never seen before. Once he had departed, Ecgwynn laid a hand on Aethelflaed’s arm.

“You need a cup of tea.” She told said. “Come: I will arrange for it to be brought to your room, and I will help gather your things.”

“Thank you.” Aethelflaed could already tell that Ecgwynn would be a more compassionate mother than her own ever was, and allowed the other woman to pour her tea and help fold her clothes.

They had packed most of Aethelflaed’s small travelling case when a servant appeared at the door. With him was Aldhelm, and Aethelflaed realised that they had long passed the time when they were to meet downstairs. They had all planned to take a picnic up one of the smaller, more manageable hills together, but that plan had been ruined. Aldhelm took in the scene before him in a sweeping glance.

“I do not think you shall need so many changes of clothes for a picnic.” He joked, though his face turned serious as soon as Aethelflaed stifled a sob.

“I’ll leave you two in peace.” Ecgwynn said quickly, standing up from where she had been packing on the floor. “This baby of mine would very much like me to lie down right now.” She swiftly left the room, and Aethelflaed dried her eyes as she turned to face Aldhelm.

“I’m afraid our picnic will have to be postponed.” She sniffed, and tried to smile at him. The concern was clear on his face as he pulled up a chair next to where she sat on the bed.

“What’s happened? Is it your father?” he enquired. Aethelflaed shook her head.

“Aethelgifu… Aethelgifu is ruined.” She started, then quickly relayed the contents of her father’s letter to Aldhelm. His face hardened as she talked, and his jaw twitched in the same way that it had the day she had turned him down. She finished her tale, and looked at him expectantly.

“I see.” Was his only response. Aethelflaed’s heart became even more strained at his curt reply. She was from a tainted family now, linked to her sister’s scandal, and even a man such as Aldhelm would no longer be able to tolerate her presence, lest he be tainted too.

“I must go.” He said abruptly, standing up and making his leave without even a good bye, and before Aethelflaed could protest. She was thankful she was already crying, for she could pretend the tears she shed for the loss of the one man she had come to care for were the same tears she shed for her family.

Why must I always cry over men. She thought to herself as the depths of despair once again enveloped her.

****

Aethelflaed bid goodbye to Edward and Ecgwynn the next morning, and took the first coach back to Wintanceaster. The journey was long, and tedious, and full of grief. It was inconceivable that Aethelred should manage to thoroughly ruin her life twice, and in such quick succession. And Aethelgifu… she had always been flighty, but Aethelflaed had always assumed she had at least some semblance of a brain hidden away inside her pretty head.

She arrived back home late in the evening, and had barely had time to remove her bonnet when she was hustled into her mother’s bedroom. Aelswith had been bedridden since the news of Aethelgifu’s elopement, and no amount of smelling salts would entreat her to move. She looked pale, though her eyes brightened when Aethelflaed entered the room.

“Mama, how are you?” Aethelflaed went to crouch by the side of the bed, reaching out to take one of Aelswith’s hands.

“I am broken.” Her mother whispered. “Though I find my spirits have lifted now that you have returned.”

“Of course, I had to come home at once.” Aethelflaed squeezed her mother’s hand reassuringly.

“And Edward?”

“He has remained in Mercia, and is writing letters to the men he knows in London to try and find the two of them. We won’t stop until they are found, I swear.” Aethelflaed had half a mind to pack and leave for London herself, to search the streets and inns and hideouts until her sister had been found.

“Will you pray for her?” Aelswith croaked.

“Of course, mama.”

“Such a good girl.” Her mother smiled and reached one hand up to stroke Aethelflaed’s cheek. “You were quite right to refuse such a man. If I had but known his true nature, I would never have tried to force him upon you.”

“Thank you.” Aethelflaed leant over to kiss her mother’s forehead. Aelswith’s admission was as good as an apology, and Aethelflaed found it helped give her a little comfort. “Can I fetch you anything? Some tea, perhaps?”

“No, dear. You should rest. It has been a dreadfully long journey and you must be tired.”

Aethelflaed nodded. “We will find them.” She promised again as she left the room.

Her father was still in his study, and he had little news to give her. Like Edward, he was busy writing to all of his acquaintances in London in an attempt to locate the pair. Aelfthryth was sulking in her bedroom, and did not seem nearly as upset by the situation as the rest of them were. Aethelflaed had a sneaking suspicion that she had known about Aethelgifu’s elopement in advance, but she did not have the energy to confront her sister about it now. She did not have the energy to do little else besides retire to her bedroom and fall asleep as soon as she slipped under her blankets.

****

Days passed without news, and a solemn silence descended on Wintanceaster. Aethelflaed worried that the search was making her father sick, her father worried about her mother, her mother worried about Aethelgifu, and Aelfthryth worried about no one but herself. Aethelflaed knew but a handful of women whose husbands had business in London, and they were all quick to report that they had neither seen Aethelgifu nor heard her shrill voice. Hope, it seemed, was lost.

It was almost a week after Aethelflaed’s return that fortunate at last seemed to smile on their family. When the letters were delivered at breakfast there was a slim note addressed to Aethelflaed, and she read it as fast as she could, her heart quickening with each sentence. It was from Aldhelm.

“He has found them!” she announced to Alfred and Aelfthryth (for her mother now took all meals in her bed). “Aldhelm has located Aethelgifu and Aethelred and more than that, he has managed to convince them to marry.”

“God be praised.” Her father sighed and made the sign of the cross.

“Married?” Aelfthryth complained. “But that’s not fair.” Both her sister and father ignored her.

“They are all due to ride back to Wintanceaster: they should arrive tomorrow.” Aethelflaed’s heart was truly racing now, mostly due to the sheer relief that her sister had been found, but also due to the fact that Aldhelm hadn’t abandoned her. He had left her, yes, but he had left her to save her sister, and she was so happy she felt she could burst into song at any moment.

“You must tell your mother.” Alfred said, and Aethelflaed agreed, rushing out of the dining room and up the stairs to tell her mother the good news.

Her mother was so revived by the news that she managed to get herself out of bed, and immediately set about dressing so that she could call on Mildrith and tell her how their fortunes had changed.

“I knew it. I knew they’d come back to us. Though to be married so far from home! My poor darling, she must have missed us all terribly. Though of course we shall celebrate as soon as she returns. And for Aldhelm to have travelled to London to find them: I suppose he must have been taken with Aelfthryth after all, if he was willing to go through such pains to save her from her sister’s ruin.” Aelswith chattered as she dressed. Aethelflaed bit her tongue. Now was not the time to tell her mother about Aldhelm, she decided.

The day passed in a blur as the whole family pulled together to tidy, and cook, and send word of Aethelgifu’s marriage. All of Aelswith’s ill thoughts towards Aethelred seemed to have passed, and she praised him endlessly as she tidied.

“You shall be able to die happy now my dear, knowing we shall have Aethelred to provide for us.” Aelswith told her husband somewhat tactlessly. “Though of course I hope and pray that such an occasion is far away from us.” She added, and kissed the cross she wore around her neck as if it would help to answer her prayers. Alfred had little to say on the matter, but he smiled and indulged his wife in her sudden happiness.

When Aethelgifu arrived the next morning with Aethelred and Aldhelm in tow, Aelswith wept with joy. Aelfthryth also wept, though she cried tears of pure jealousy. Aethelgifu greeted them all as if nothing were the matter, and flouted her new status above Aethelflaed with glee.

“I’m a married woman now, you see.” She told her older sister spitefully as she pushed past her to enter the house first. “And you are a poor old maid at 20.”

Aethelred, Aethelflaed was pleased to see, did not seem to want to meet anyone’s eyes, though she was more pleased to see that Aldhelm had journeyed with them. As the others made their way inside to take tea and talk, Aethelflaed stayed outside with Aldhelm.

“Thank you for-” she started, at the same time as Aldhelm said “I must apologise-”

“Thank you for finding her.” Aethelflaed laughed after a second where neither of them spoke. “And thank you for convincing them to marry. My entire family will forever be in your debt.”

“I would be willing to forget such a debt if you would walk with me now.” Aldhelm said with a smile.

Aethelflaed gave an exaggerated sigh. “Oh, the things one must do for their family.” She joked.

“For my part,” Aldhelm said as they walked. “I regret the manner in which I left. I should have explained, or offered to take you with me. I was so consumed by anger towards Aethelred that I thought only of finding him and forcing him to make matters right.”

“I thought you left that night because you could no longer stand my presence.” Aethelflaed admitted. “I thought that yet again Aethelred had somehow managed to come between us. I cannot describe the relief I felt when I realised that was not the case.”

“It could never be the case.” Aldhelm said sincerely. “And you have my most sincere apologies for my having led you to believe that I could stop caring for you over something so trivial.”

They had walked well out of view of the house, and now paused under the shade of the trees that lined the path to the village. Aethelflaed felt a warmth inside her that had nothing to do with the sun and everything to do with the man stood in front of her. The man who understood her, and cared for her despite her differences. Her sister was saved, her family were secure, and she felt free enough to speak the truth of her heart.

“Aldhelm, I… I regret that it has taken me so long to be able to say this, but you must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.” It was unusual and impolite for a woman to declare such feelings before a man had explicitly said the same first, but Aethelflaed had never cared for such civilities. For too long she had denied herself her feelings for the sake of her family, but neither she nor Aldhelm deserved to wait any longer. As she said the words Aldhelm smiled, his eyes lighting up as he met her gaze.

“Those are the most beautiful words I have ever had the privilege to hear.” He said softly, reaching out to take her hand. “And I find myself at a loss to reply with anything else other than “I love you”.”

“Then perhaps you should reply with a kiss.” Aethelflaed said mischievously, though all thoughts of mischief fled her mind as Aldhelm moved in to kiss her.

It was a soft kiss, slow and chaste, but the feeling of Aldhelm’s hand caressing her cheek and the taste of his lips against hers was enough to make Aethelflaed melt into his arms. When at last they parted she could not keep the smile from her face, and she held Aldhelm’s hand for a moment longer before letting it go.

“There is something else I should mention.” Aldhelm told her, and Aethelflaed could not help but feel a sharp stab of panic. “Aethelred is to return home, to the city, those his father is none too happy at his having so easily escaped his exile. In his stead, he has left the running of Aegelsburg to me. It would make me the happiest man alive if you were to join me there. As my wife.”

Aethelflaed could not speak, and so instead stepped forward to kiss Aldhelm again. He picked her up and swung her around, and she laughed as he set her down on her feet again.

“Is that a yes?” he asked her.

“Yes.” She answered breathlessly. “It is a most definite yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah Edward would really inherit the estate and let his sisters and mother to continue to live in it but then there wouldn’t be much of a plot here, would there.  
> Side note: Emma AU where Finan spends all his time playing match-maker with the Coccham crew, but doesn’t realise he himself is falling in love. He gets Uhtred successfully married to Gisela right at the start then focuses all his efforts on finding Osferth a woman. Sihtric is also there.


End file.
